La pereza está en los genes Yagami
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato ha subido un poco de peso desde que abandonó el mundo de la música e ingresó a estudiar Astronomía. Taichi y Takeru se ríen de él cuando les dice que saldrá a correr con Hikari porque según ellos la chica detesta correr. ¿Pueden los hermanos ser tan parecidos? ¿Será la pereza una más de las cosas que los Yagami tienen en común?


**Advertencias:** Fic absurdo, personalidades exageradas y va parecer que me gusta hacerle bullying a Yamato, pero no es tan así. Se recomienda no leerlo con seriedad.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La pereza está en los genes Yagami**_

«Cualquiera creería que Hikari siendo tan delgada y liviana es de las que comen como pajarito», pensó Yamato sentado en el sofá, mientras veía a su novia detrás del aparador preparándose un café.

Desde luego él lo había pensado antes de empezar a salir con ella, pero pronto descubrió que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad y que las apariencias pueden engañar más de lo que creemos. De hecho, una de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando se hicieron novios y por ende empezaron a salir a distintos lugares, fue que el apetito de Taichi solo era otra de las muchas cosas que los hermanos Yagami tenían en común. El parecido era, algunas veces, un poco espeluznante, por eso usualmente evitaba ponerse a compararlos por una cuestión de sanidad mental. Esa mañana había comenzado a hacerlo de modo inconsciente, sus pensamientos moviéndose por sí solos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hikari, yendo a sentarse a un sillón perpendicular al sofá en el que estaba él.

—¿Eh? —musitó al salir de sus ensoñaciones; aparentemente se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos—. Sí, lo estoy…

—No parece —susurró ella, revolviendo su café con lentitud. No era un reproche, solo un comentario que Yamato sabía que podía ignorar —ella nunca lo presionaba a hablar—, pero que por alguna razón no quería dejar sin respuesta.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando en que Taichi y tú se parecen mucho.

La castaña soltó una risa ligera.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi hermano te está empezando a parecer guapo? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—Sí, también tienen el mismo sentido del humor y una fascinante predilección por molestar a chicos rubios y guapos como yo.

—Oh, sabes que no es cierto. No tenemos una predilección por los rubios, solo por ti. No es nuestra culpa que seas tan susceptible.

Su tono de voz era relajado, totalmente distendido, y tras dar el primer sorbo a su café pasó despreocupadamente la lengua por su labio superior, limpiando el bigote de crema que se había formado sobre él. El rubio observó el gesto con cierta diversión.

Hikari tenía esa dualidad dentro de sí. Esa casi perfecta conjunción entre la inocencia y simplicidad de una niña, y la serenidad y madurez de una mujer. A Yamato lo desconcertaba al principio, ahora no tanto a pesar de que en ocasiones se le hacía difícil comprenderla del todo. De muchas formas ella seguía siendo un misterio.

—Me siento halagado —replicó con sarcasmo.

—¿Ahora me dirás realmente lo que sucede?

El chico, que había bajado momentáneamente la mirada para posarla en sus zapatos, la levantó de golpe.

No tenía sentido negarlo, podía decirle que no deseaba hablar de ello, pero tampoco es que fuera algo realmente importante como para ocultarlo, así que optó por lo que tiende a ser lo más fácil: decir la verdad.

—En realidad es una tontería.

—No creo que lo sea. Ahora que lo pienso, has estado actuado extraño desde que te juntaste ayer con Taichi y Takeru. ¿Mi hermano se puso pesado otra vez con lo de los bebés?

Yamato empalideció. Recordar la charla «de hombre a hombre» que tuvo con su atolondrado mejor amigo todavía lo ponía incómodo. Había sido gracioso también, pero sobre todo incómodo.

—No es eso.

—¿Y entonces?

El rubio suspiró, señal inequívoca de rendición a la que Hikari reaccionó yendo a sentarse a su lado, lista para oír la historia.

En principio solo iba juntarse con Taichi para tener algo de «tiempo de hombres», como le dijo el castaño por teléfono.

—Puede que mi hermana sea tu novia, pero sigo siendo tu mejor amigo y últimamente pareciera que tengo que pedir hora para poder verte.

Yamato intentó explicarle, en vano por cierto, que simplemente habían sido unos meses difíciles desde que dejó la banda y entró a estudiar Astronomía a la universidad. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose al cambio y puede que aún le tomara un tiempo más, pero desde luego Taichi no quiso oír razones y terminó haciéndolo ceder.

Pueden anotar las habilidades persuasivas como otro punto en común de los Yagami. Los métodos podían ser distintos, pero ambos tenían esa maravillosa e irritante, sobre todo irritante, facilidad de convencerlo de hacer casi cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Así que el rubio accedió a juntarse con su mejor amigo para tener tiempo de hombres, solo que Takeru lo llamó en el camino, y sin que Yamato entendiera muy bien cómo, terminó colándose en el plan.

A Taichi no le importó, se llevaba bien con el menor y muy probablemente hasta lo veía como a un hermano.

—Porque así debe ser, el hermano de tu mejor amigo es tu hermano y uno no se enamora de los hermanos de los mejores amigos —ese había sido un argumento recurrente del castaño cuando se enteró de que Yamato estaba saliendo con Hikari.

Yamato casi perdió los nervios intentando explicarle que no era lo mismo, que Takeru era chico y por eso Taichi nunca se fijaría en él, porque era heterosexual y eso estaba comprobado, pero que si hubiera sido chica tal vez las cosas habrían resultado diferentes.

Pero esa era historia pasada, y la que nos interesa habla de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la pequeña reunión improvisada.

Pidieron un par de pizzas, bebieron un poco, conversaron de cosas sin importancia y se pusieron al día, nada de otro mundo. Hasta que Taichi tuvo que hacer aquel comentario...

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, Ishida. Creí que mi hermana haría que te murieras de hambre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yamato, repantigado sobre el sofá con un desparpajo curiosamente elegante que de algún modo recordaba a un felino.

—Vamos, todos sabemos que Hikari es pésima en la cocina, después de todo heredó los dotes culinarios de mamá, pero obviamente tú has ganado peso —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por un segundo Yamato pensó en defender la dignidad de su novia, pero terminó desistiendo antes de intentarlo. Si de por si era difícil ganarle en algo a su mejor amigo, sin duda no iba hacerlo sobre algo indefendible, como era la cuestionable habilidad de Hikari en la cocina.

—Ya quisieras —replicó con una ceja enarcada.

—Hablo en serio, yo diría que has subido al menos unos cuatro kilos. ¿Tú qué dices, Takeru?

Normalmente uno tendría que sentirse tranquilo cuando le preguntan algo a tu hermano, pensando que te ayudará, pero Yamato se tensó de inmediato. Takeru podía ser muy leal, pero para él casi toda era una broma y adoraba casi tanto como el mismo Taichi molestar a Yamato.

—¿Solo cuatro?

Y ahí estaba a lo que se refería.

«Predecible», pensó el rubio.

Se dedicaron a molestarlo sin clemencia alguna hasta que Yamato aceptó pesarse, y la pesa le dio la razón a quienes eran, probablemente, los peores mejor amigo y hermano del mundo, o así lo pensó el rubio.

—Aquí dice que estás pasado en tres kilos, _Matty_.

—Seguro que la arreglaste, Yagami.

—Claro que no lo hice.

Al final Yamato prefirió no insistir porque sabía que en el fondo lo más probable era que, por extraño que sonara, Taichi no hubiera hecho trampa. Él se había notado más pesado en el último tiempo y definitivamente no estaba comiendo bien desde que entró a la universidad. Como no tenía demasiado tiempo y estaba siendo duro acostumbrarse a los horarios, sumado a que no se arriesgaba a comer lo que Hikari preparaba, terminaba casi siempre comiendo en algún local de comida rápida o saltándose comidas. Por otra parte, pasar de estar gran parte del tiempo cantando y moviéndose sobre escenarios a una vida de un universitario normal era un gran disminución de ejercicio.

La risa de su novia hizo que dejara de hablar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, esfuerzo que claramente no estaba funcionando.

—Sabía que te reirías.

—¡Lo siento! De verdad no fue mi intención, esta vez no. Solo…no puedo creer que estés tan preocupado, no te tenía por vanidoso.

—No es de vanidoso.

—¿Y entonces por qué les hace caso? —preguntó poniendo una mano gentilmente sobre su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla—. Sabes que lo hacen por molestar.

—Pero es verdad. He subido tres kilos en el último mes.

Hikari ladeó ligeramente la cabeza como cada vez que se detenía a analizar algo, en este caso a él. Yamato ahora lo sabía, era un gesto que había aprendido a interpretar con el tiempo.

—Yo no lo noto —dictaminó.

Yamato no contuvo una carcajada.

—Eso —susurró—. Es porque eres distraída y porque aunque lo notaras no me lo dirías para no dañar mi ego. Te conozco, Hikari.

—No soy distraída, solo tengo visión selectiva —y aquello era verdad, un punto para ella—. Además, siempre he encontrado tonto que nos pesemos en kilos como si fuéramos cosas o comida.

—Técnicamente lo seremos cuando estemos muertos. Seremos comida de gusanos.

La chica nunca se espantaba, como antaño hubiera esperado, de su humor retorcido. Es que en el fondo Hikari era muy distinta a toda idea que alguna vez tuvo de ella.

—¿Y cómo crees que deberíamos pesarnos? —no pudo evitar una mueca burlona, tal vez anticipando una respuesta poco realista.

—En sueños, emociones, sentimientos.

—Bueno, mientras consigues que lo hagan me temo que la balanza tiene la última palabra y dice que estoy pasado en tres kilos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Salir a correr por las mañanas.

—Oh, podría ayudarte. Le pediré a Sora las recetas de esos batidos que siempre…

—¿Qué? No. Yo me hago cargo de la alimentación —quería hacer dieta, no terminar con indigestión—. Pensaba que podrías correr conmigo.

—Ohh…

El semblante de su novia se transformó por completo. Su gesto relajado se tensó un poco y apartó la mirada de él.

—Es que no soy muy buena corriendo y no quisiera retrasarte —fue su excusa, una mala excusa.

—Puedo ajustarme a tu ritmo. Lo he hecho antes —replicó él con determinación, inclinándose para poder verla a la cara.

No estaba mintiendo. Al principio, cuando empezaron a salir en citas que _no_ eran citas, no formalmente a pesar de que ambos sabían que sí, les costaba un poco conciliar sus tiempos, no para juntarse, sino para caminar.

Yamato andaba rápido y era más alto por lo que sus pasos eran también más largos, mientras que Hikari, pequeña y distraída, solía quedarse detenida frente a un escaparate en el que veía algo bonito o pensando quién sabe en qué, pues tan probable era que se tratara de la mortalidad del cangrejo como de alguna duda existencial sin razón ni asidero. No habían sido pocas las veces en que abruptamente se vio solo en la acera y tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para encontrarla.

El punto es que poco a poco, al comienzo un poco forzado y luego de forma inconsciente, él fue ajustándose a su paso y a disfrutar junto con ella esos pequeños detalles que la mayoría pasa por alto. Tal vez nunca entendería la fascinación que le producía hurguetear en tiendas de segunda mano, llenas de cachivaches y cosas curiosas a las que él no podía atribuir ninguna utilidad práctica, pero verla sonreír mientras miraba cada cosa con atención o perderse detrás de los velos que colgaban de esas tiendas para luego reaparecer con algo entre las manos y enseñárselo, era algo que no tenía que esforzarse en lo más mínimo por disfrutar. Algo que lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y contagioso que se expandía dentro de él.

—Lo sé, pero es que de verdad correr no es lo mío —insistió Hikari, interrumpiendo el curso de los pensamientos del rubio, que volvió a oír dentro de su cabeza con toda claridad las risas de Taichi y Takeru en cuanto les dijo que saldría a correr con Hikari.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Yamato realmente cabreado; quienes lo conocían sabían que no soportaba que se rieran de él, y menos sin decirle el motivo.

Para colmo ese par de ingratos que se hacían llamar mejor amigo y hermano respectivamente, se permitieron intercambiar una mirada de complicidad antes de responderle.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero Hikari no corre.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no corre? Hace deporte de vez en cuando.

—Le gusta el ballet y las cintas, también la bicicleta, esa clase de cosas, pero no es de las que elija sudar gratuitamente. La pereza está en los genes Yagami.

—¡Oye! —protestó Taichi a su lado.

Yamato alternó la mirada entre ambos y suspiró.

—Por una vez, y que no sirva de precedente, tendré que defender a Taichi… a medias. Él siempre ha hecho deporte, es un perezoso, pero definitivamente no le hace asco al deporte.

—¿Gracias? —pronunció el castaño, dubitativo.

—Pues Hikari no. No me preguntes cómo se las arreglaba, pero en nuestros años de secundaria de alguna manera siempre se libraba de correr. Es más, si no fuera porque teníamos maestra, y considerando sus antecedentes de gustos por chicos mayores, te habría dicho que le hacía ojitos al profesor.

Taichi y Yamato se tensaron, aunque insospechadamente no por el mismo motivo.

—No te permito que hables de mi hermana así, Takaishi.

—¿Antecedentes? —preguntó Yamato—. Que yo sepa Hikari no tuvo muchos novios antes de mí y ninguno mayor, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Es que ahora estás celoso? —rezongó Taichi—. ¿Solo tú puedes aprovecharte de su inocencia?

Takeru rio.

—No me refería a eso. Hablo de Haruma Miura o Jun Matsumoto*, ya saben.

Pero no, ellos no sabían.

—¿Actores japoneses? ¿Famosos actores japoneses? —preguntó Takeru con un tono entre la diversión e incredulidad, no podía ser que nunca hubieran oído de ellos.

Los observó tal vez con la expresión de quien mira a alguien mayor y le dice que ya está demasiado viejo para saber de esas cosas de jóvenes.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo había hecho a propósito, instigándolo a creer que Hikari había estado enamorada de alguien mayor que él no sabía. En ocasiones le parecía que su hermano tenía una mente un poco retorcida, brillante pero retorcida. Sin duda los veía a todos como sus ratones de laboratorio y decía lo necesario para conseguir las reacciones que quería o esperaba de ellos.

—Volviendo al tema… Hikari no corre, ese es un hecho irrefutable. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Taichi-senpai?

«Pequeño bribón», pensó Taichi. Llamándolo senpai cuando le convenía.

El castaño finalmente dejó de lado su celular, en el que había estado maniobrando con los dedos evidentemente escribiendo algo, para poner su atención en el rubio mayor.

Casi en el mismo instante el celular de Takeru sonó y Yamato lo vio contener una sonrisa tras verificar el mensaje que le acababan de enviar.

—Él tiene razón. Hikari no correría por ti ni aunque fueras el sexy vocalista de una banda de rock. Vale, que lo eres, creído —rectificó ante la mirada de suficiencia que le dirigió Yamato—, pero ya oíste lo que dije…y para que lo sepas, tampoco estás tan bueno. Incluso hay un grupo en internet.

—¿Un grupo? —preguntó el aludido sin mucho interés, bastante seguro de que solo era un ardid del castaño para fastidiarlo.

Taichi, como toda respuesta, le extendió su teléfono en el que ya estaba abierta una página con la siguiente consigna:

«Ishida Yamato ya no está tan bueno como antes. Somos las _lobitas_ decepcionadas»

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Está bien, yo lo creé —reconoció Taichi.

—Aquí dice que existe desde hace tres minutos y tiene dos miembros —Yamato dirigió una significativa mirada a su hermano, ni falta hacía comprobar el nombre del otro integrante para saber de quién se trataba.

—Lo lamento, hermano. Me uno a todo lo que me invitan.

—Por supuesto, siempre tan educado. ¿Pues saben qué? Ustedes dicen que Hikari no corre, pero les apuesto lo que quieran a que consigo que corra conmigo al menos un día.

—¿Tienes ganas de perder dinero, Ishida?

—No cantes victoria todavía, _cuñadito._

Yamato sonrió victorioso al ver a Taichi erizarse cual gato expuesto al agua. No le gustaba nada que su amigo lo llamara así.

Finalmente el trato se cerró en una escandalosa suma de yenes, con unos Taichi y Takeru convencidos de que ganarían, y un Yamato con la moral un poco más alta, decidido a cerrarles la boca a ese par de fanfarrones.

—¿Yamato?

El chico regresó a la realidad de golpe. Hikari había subido los pies al sofá para acurrucarse en su pecho y lo miraba desde esa posición con intriga.

—No terminaste de contarme lo que sucedió.

—Nada, no sucedió nada más. Seguimos hablando de otras cosas y me vine. ¿Qué dices? ¿correrás conmigo?

La castaña sonrió un poco y lo besó, pillándolo desprevenido.

Las últimas palabras que Taichi le dedicó antes de que abandonara su departamento martillearon en la cabeza de Yamato.

«Te deseo suerte, _rubiales._ No te mentimos, Hikari odia correr. Tal vez tanto como Mimi, solo que a ella no se le nota porque no arma berrinche, sino que te engaña y desaparece».

Algo le decía que debía poner atención a esas palabras, que había algo en ellas que era importante que escuchara, una especie de advertencia, pero resultaba francamente difícil concentrarse en algo cuando estaba besando a Hikari, y muy pronto aquella frase se disolvió como una cucharada de azúcar en el té y se fue a la deriva, demasiado lejos para traerla de vuelta a su consciencia que poco a poco se durmió.

* * *

 **Día uno**

La alarma, la dichosa alarma estaba sonando, haciendo que Hikari protestara y se removiera entre sus brazos. Yamato tuvo que alargar la mano por encima de su novia para dar con el aparato que producía aquel sonido infernal y apagarlo, pero el ruido no se detuvo. Momento, no era la alarma, era… ¿podía ser posible?

Restregándose los ojos, se irguió con cuidado de no despertar a su novia, que ajena al mundo real volvía a dormir cual lirón —y sí, ya pueden ir apuntándolo en esa lista de similitudes de los Yagami que sé que llevan—, para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que sus oídos le habían anunciado.

Lluvia, era lunes y estaba lloviendo. Por primera vez creyó entender esa frase de las mujeres que siempre decían «el lunes empiezo la dieta». Siempre la empezaban un lunes, pero la empezaban todas las semanas. Algo no calzaba.

¿Había un peor día para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicio?

Por un segundo pensó en regresar a la cama y seguir durmiendo, pero enseguida lo pensó mejor y se fue a la cocina a preparar café. De lo contrario, con toda seguridad ambos llegarían tarde a clase.

Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de que llegaran puntuales, y esa no era precisamente Hikari.

«Da igual —se dijo—, mañana empiezo»

 **-.-**

 **Día dos**

Se despertó antes de que la alarma sonara y la apagó. En realidad Hikari era la que insistía en tener una a pesar de que nunca le hacía caso y que más de una vez la lanzó volando por la habitación. Entonces Yamato, que normalmente no necesitaba la ayuda de ese aparato para despertar a menos que hubiera trasnochado, adoptó la costumbre de apagarla antes de que sonara porque estaba claro que en vez de lograr su cometido, lo único que conseguía era que su adorable novia despertara con un humor de los mil demonios, y un humor de los mil demonios no era idóneo ese día si quería conseguir que corriera con él.

Preparó café y un rico y nutritivo desayuno para despertarla.

—Hika… —susurró sentándose a su lado.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un ruido ininteligible saliendo de los labios de la castaña que le sonó a una queja.

—Hikari, despierta. Tenemos que levantarnos… —volvió a decir, esta vez inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente.

Los cobrizos ojos de la chica lo miraron somnolientos en cuanto se apartó.

—¿Ya son las ocho?

Él titubeó, y ese fue su error.

—Sí, si no te levantas llegaremos tarde.

Ella lo vio con desconfianza.

—Pero la alarma no sonó —decía lo mismo todos los días a pesar de que sabía que él la apagaba.

Yamato iba repetírselo, pero antes de que lo hiciera la astuta chica se giró sobre sí misma y miró el reloj.

—¡Son las siete! —protestó—. ¿Por qué me despertaste? Sabes que odio madrugar…

—Lo sé, pero creí que…

—No correré contigo —dictaminó ella, enfurruñada, y se escondió debajo de la frazada.

Yamato podría haber viajado a un mundo desconocido junto a otros seis chicos y luchado por su propia vida y la de sus compañeros en contra de las más increíbles criaturas, pero no era un hombre tan temerario como para insistir. No ese día, mañana... tal vez.

-.-

 **Día tres**

Listo. Esa mañana no se olvidó de cambiar la hora del reloj y el celular ni tampoco estaba lloviendo así que en teoría todo tendría que salir bien.

Se duchó y se alistó antes de acercarle el desayuno a Hikari. Solo faltaba, bueno… despertarla.

No contó con la astucia de su novia, que no dispuesta a creerle sacó un reloj de pulsera que tenía escondido debajo de la almohada y comprobó la hora por su cuenta.

No hubo forma de moverla de la cama.

-.-

 **Día cuatro**

Lo tenía, un verdadero plan. Ese día se sentía especialmente positivo.

No preparó desayuno ni se duchó. Por el contrario, se acercó Hikari y empezó a besarla en el cuello, lentamente, con suavidad, dejando un camino húmedo hasta su clavícula y luego de regreso hasta su mentón.

—Yamato, no… —protestó débilmente ella, tanto porque el sueño aún la tenía adormilada como porque no era una forma desagradable de despertar.

—Buenos días —susurró él—. ¿Quieres que te cante algo?

Aquello era jugar sucio, lo sabía. Hikari siempre le pedía que le cantara y él se negaba, a pesar de que algunas veces terminaba cediendo, pero ofrecérselo para lograr sacarla de la cama era distinto.

—No…

—Vamos —empezó a tararear uno de sus temas favoritos y la castaña abrió los ojos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si crees que por cantarme correré contigo, te engañas.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No creía que lo hicieras —replicó burlón, y acto seguido la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó sin dificultad.

—¡Yamato! —gritó ella, sorprendida e indignada por el engaño.

Comenzó a debatirse entre los brazos de su novio como un pequeño animalito que acaba de caer en una red, pero todo intento fue inútil, él evidentemente tenía más fuerza y resistió todos los golpes que alcanzó a darle hasta que llegaron al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Logró meter a Hikari en la ducha, todavía vestida, y encendió el grifo.

El grito no se hizo esperar.

Si el agua no lograba desperezarla, nada lo haría.

No obstante, otra vez pasó algo por alto. Una variable no estudiada que terminó por mandar el plan al traste.

Su novia, ya despierta y con todas las neuronas funcionando, lo jaló del cuello obligándolo a entrar a la ducha para no caer.

Salieron de allí quince minutos más tarde, sin haberse bañado precisamente, y Yamato, más frustrado de lo habitual, tachó de su mente cualquier plan que implicara seducir a Hikari o terminar ambos empapados.

Ahora para peor se les hacía tarde y tendrían que correr a clase.

-.-

 **Día cinco**

Salió a correr solo. Yamato, enfundado en la única ropa deportiva que tenía y que no recordaba que le quedara tan apretada, armado con una botella de agua y una banda elástica en la cabeza, salió a correr solo, pero no se había dado por vencido, no aún.

Tenía otro plan. Uno mejor, esperaba. Atacaría desde otro flanco.

Volvió al departamento cerca de las siete y media y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Hikari levantada. No duchada, pero levantada y tomando desayuno.

—¿Saliste a correr? —preguntó con tono neutro.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor, con más energía —mintió, le dolía todo, ¡todo!

—Me alegro —contestó ella con una sonrisita mal disimulada.

Yamato trató de caminar normal hasta la cocina y sin quejarse mucho.

—No me esperaste para desayunar.

—Oh, es que creí que te demorarías más, lo siento. ¿Quieres cereal?

—No importa, me encontré con nuestra vecina, ¿la conoces? La que vive en el piso de arriba. Ella me dio una de sus barras proteicas, son más llenadoras de lo que uno crearía —comentó casualmente.

—¿De verdad? Tal vez debería probarlas…

Yamato se mordió la lengua, ante todo debía conservar el temple. Obviamente Hikari haría como si nada.

—Sí, yo le dije que no porque iba desayunar contigo, pero es un poco persistente. Creo que era una gran fan mía cuando estaba en la banda o algo así, no puse mucha atención…

—Ya veo.

—Y sale a correr todos los días, así que me ofreció que saliéramos juntos, ya sabes, para darnos ánimos.

—Eso suena bien. Tú estabas buscando alguien con quien correr, ¿no?

—¿Entonces crees que debería decirle que si? Porque ella es muy bonita.

Hikari rio.

—¿La vecina de arriba? No estarás hablando de esa viejecita como de cincuenta años que está obsesionada contigo, ¿o si?

—¡No! Yo hablaba de… —se detuvo en mitad de la frase al ver a la castaña romper en carcajadas y se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha. Cuando se miró los dedos los tenía manchados de rojo.

¡Maldición!

Obviamente la vecina bonita que corría todos los días había sido una invención suya, pero la vecina de la que hablaba Hikari era real y se la encontró justo antes de entrar al departamento.

La mujer no perdió la oportunidad de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, pintándolo con su labial. Decir que estaba obsesionada con él se quedaba corto. Estaba loca, ¡loca! Era algo así como una Jun envejecida que lo aterrorizaba, y lo peor de todo era que la castaña lo supo desde el principio y probablemente estuvo conteniendo la risa todo el tiempo, burlándose de él en silencio.

¿Es que nada le podía salir bien?

-.-

 **Días seis y siete**

Era fin de semana, ¿quién corría los fines de semana? Seguro que las mujeres tampoco hacían sus dietas.

-.-

 **Día ocho**

Lunes otra vez, y Yamato se sentía desganado. Despertó poco antes de que sonara la alarma y la apagó para ni interrumpir el sueño de Hikari.

Tumbado de lado se dedicó a observarla unos segundos. Lo hacía mucho, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque incluso si la castaña era distraída y se abstraía fácilmente del mundo real, de alguna forma siempre parecía percibir los ojos de Yamato posados en ella.

—Siento como una quemazón en la piel, pero es agradable, cálido —era su respuesta cuando le preguntaba cómo se daba cuenta.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó ella, desperezándose.

—Shh, duerme. No quería despertarte.

—¿No irás a correr?

El chico abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Es que realmente no sabía. Quería bajar esos kilos demás, pero tampoco le importaba tanto. Se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por Taichi y su manía de molestarlo. No era que estuviera tan empecinado en perder peso o salir a correr, lo que le importaba era ganar la tonta apuesta.

—No, hoy no —susurró finalmente.

—¿Es porque no quiero acompañarte? —su voz se tiñó de culpabilidad y contagió a la expresión de su rostro.

Yamato sabía que no fingía. Hikari se sentía culpable más a menudo de lo que debería y por cosas que ni siquiera eran su responsabilidad. Él no iba poner más peso sobre sus hombros del que ya cargaba.

—No, solo estoy cansado.

—Lo lamento, no me gusta correr. Debí decírtelo…

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —el sarcasmo era apenas perceptible en su voz, no quería burlarse, solo rescatar lo evidente.

—En realidad supongo que podría salir a correr por las mañanas si me lo propusiera, pero no lo sé, nunca he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Lo sé, no importa.

—Pero si es importante para ti, yo puedo…

—No, Hikari. Está bien —replicó con un tono más rudo de lo que hubiera deseado, no quería sonar enfadado—. Solo era por la estúpida apuesta, tampoco es que me interese tanto.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho solo cuando vio la sorpresa reflejada en las pupilas de Hikari, que lo miraban interrogantes.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba, demasiado frustrado consigo mismo. No se suponía que dijera eso.

—¿De qué apuesta estás hablando?

No quería verse tan infantil frente a ella. Ese era Taichi, no él.

—Es una estupidez, me dejé llevar.

—¿De qué hablas? —insistió Hikari, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarlo mejor.

Yamato suspiró. No había nada que hacer, la leche ya estaba derramada.

—El otro día, cuando fui a ver a Taichi con Takeru, ellos se burlaron de que estaba pasado de peso, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Bien, me molestaron tanto que les dije que saldría a correr contigo por las mañanas. Entonces ellos se rieron…

—Y apostaste a que podrías convencerme —dedujo ella, no era difícil después de todo.

Yamato cabeceó un par de veces en asentimiento. Estaba rehuyendo su mirada.

—¿Cuánto apostaron?

—Tres mil yenes.

Hikari empezó a reír.

—Lo sé, fui infantil… no estaba pensando, solo…

—No, no es eso. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras.

Yamato se volvió a mirarla.

—Si hubieras comenzado por ahí, habría aceptado encantada.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. Si salgo a correr contigo ganas seis mil yenes y de paso les demuestras a Taichi y Takeru que me importas más que ellos. Van a enloquecer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él, todavía confundido.

—No creerás que esos dos nunca intentaron hacerme correr, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te dijeron que nunca corro? Porque nunca pudieron conseguir que lo hiciera por ellos.

—¿Y vas a correr por mí?

—Sí —contestó deshaciéndose de las mantas—. Pero sobre todo por ver sus caras. Ahora vamos a ducharnos.

—Tú primero —replicó Yamato, prefiriendo no correr riesgos innecesarios.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad un segundo antes de asentir.

Veinte minutos más tarde ambos estaban listos y más que dispuestos a hacer su mejor jugada. Lo cierto es que Hikari no llegó a correr mucho y Yamato tuvo que cargarla la mitad del tiempo, pero a quién le importaba cuando el trío de genios no estableció nunca las condiciones de la apuesta.

Al final, cuando llegaron al Rainbow Bridge, Hikari en la espalda del rubio, aferrada a él con brazos y piernas, se tomaron una _selfie*_ y la enviaron a los involucrados.

Definitivamente ese día un castaño y un rubio tendrían un mal despertar, muy distinto al de la feliz pareja que varios madrugadores curiosos observaron al pasar por el puente, algunos enternecidos, otros con cierto reproche, pues las muestras de afecto en público nunca eran ni serían bien vistas por los más tradicionales.

Pero a ellos, que tampoco eran los más amorosos del mundo y menos frente a otra gente, no parecía importarles.

Detrás de Hikari, con el mentón ligeramente apoyado sobre su cabeza y las manos enredadas en su cintura, Yamato pensó que acababa de descubrir una gran diferencia entre los Yagami además de la diferencia de sexo, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que contara como una para estos efectos, y era que su novia, la misma que compartía el apetito, la pereza y el mismo tipo de humor con Taichi, era mucho más lista que su hermano. Por eso de los dos, ella era su preferida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hoy es feriado y se suponía que avanzaría un poco con el estudio, pero como me pasé el fin de semana enferma necesitaba despejar un poco la mente.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Taichi alteró la pesa/balanza o no? jajaja

*Haruma Miura y Jun Matsumoto, como dice Takeru, son actores japoneses. Lo destaqué más que nada por la posible atemporalidad en relación a la historia. Según mis cálculos en realidad Haruma Miura tendría casi la misma edad que Hikari, en cambio Jun Matsumoto es un poco mayor, pero la idea es imaginarlos mayores que ella para entender por qué Takeru dice que "le gustan los mayores".

Lo mismo pasa con la palabra "selfie". No sé si sería un concepto conocido por los elegidos en su adolescencia/adultez.

Gracias por leer.

 _Editado el 24 de agosto._


End file.
